Karena Terbangun
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Sebuah kekacauan saat dia terbangun di tempat antah beranta dengan seseorang yang tidak terpikirkan. AU. For SHDL 2012. Happy read :""D.


**Karena Terbangun…**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_For SasuHina Days Love 2012_**

**_Warning: Fluffy, OCC, AU, dll_**

**_-:-Happy SHDL-:-_**

**.**

**.**

.

Ketika sahutan burung makin jelas di ikuti suara ombak yang saling berkejaran -makin menarik minatnya untuk dunia nyata. Hinata mengerang perlahan. Sedikit mengolet sebagai perenggangan otot yang terasa lelah.

Setangah sadar, Hinata sempat bertanya dalam hati gerangan apa yang dilakukan semalam. Tapi ia agak mengantuk. Flafon kamarnya yang sedikit redup berbentuk anyaman bambu unik, membuatnya makin nyaman dengan suasana natural ini -menggodanya untuk terpejam kembali.

Natural... Anyaman...-**TUNGGU!**

Dalam lelap ia mengerut kening. Tidur dan segala kenyamanan tidak lagi menggoda ketika kesadaran dibangun satu persatu. Kamar itu masih memiliki flafon ayaman bambu dengan lampu gantung bernuansa etnik di tengahnya.

Bukan kamar bernuansa ungu _soft_? Kemana _purple stars_ di langit-langit kamarnya?

_Ya ampun! Kenapa di sini gelap, sih? _

Jantungnya berhenti saat itu. Sedetik mengambil napas lalu butuh setengah menit mengeluarkannya.

I-itu... kenapa?

_Kenapa_? Harusnya adalah _Apa_, Hinata, atau spesifiknya... _Siapa_.

Dalam gelap di suatu ruang asing, Hinata merasakan seseorang bernapas. Napasnya teratur -ada aroma pinus dan mint. Melegakan. Tapi menjadi sebuah masalah bila orang itu bernapas tepat di telinganya-"Kyaaa!"-BRUK!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ini mah apa-apa! Seribu jeritan dan teriakan ingin Hinata lontarkan, tapi bukannya merealisasikan sang rencana, ia malah melongo sambil memerah. Bokongnya sakit menghantam lantai kayu dingin.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Apa dia mabuk dan sekarang _hang over_ -Oh, apa ini sebuah skema yang dibuat seperti di drama-drama yang ia tonton, sehingga ia terperangkap dengan Uchiha seksi ini? Uchiha yang bertelanjang dada di atas ranjang_-Apa dia yang...-Oh, jangan biarkan pikiran sesat itu, Hinata!_

Hinata menjerit kembali kala Uchiha yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu hendak menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang yang mereka tiduri tadi. Ia belum sanggup melihat yang di bawah selimut itu (Hinata berpikir kalau Sasuke telanjang dan selimut satu-satunya yang menutupi).

Tanpa pikir panjang -juga perhitungan-, Hinata lari pontang-panting menuju kamar mandi dan sedikit terpincang-pincang karena menabrak sisi ranjang. Ia menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, jadi datar lalu geli.

Oh, dunia gila dan Sasuke juga ikut gila?

.

.

.

Hinata membungkuk di westafel dan membasuh wajahnya berulang kali. Ia sering menggeleng lalu bergumam _"tidak"_ dalam acara membersihkan pikiran -wajah. Ia mendongak dan menatap ke cermin.

"Tidak. Tidak!"

Kedua tangannya memegang sisi westafel dan menatap cermin kembali. Pening menyerang.

Ia mulai pada hipotesis awal; mabuk lalu _hang over._

_**Gosh**__, aku masih SMA dan sudah minum?_ Parahnya lagi, ia berpikir kalau ia tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasnya. Demi celana dalam Patrick, apa bumi terbalik?

Soal hipotesis-katanya-kedua memang agak masuk akal. Apa lagi yang perlu diungkapkan bila kau terbangun dengan seorang pria setengah telanjang di sisimu? Yah akan berbeda bila kau termakan drama televisi yang apa pun bisa terjadi demi _rating_. Tapi, di dunia _real _pun ada 'kan?

Hinata mencoba mengingat, apa semalam ia mabuk? Tidak, otaknya tidak merespon malah membuatnya makin pusing. Hal ini membuatnya ganjal. Dan tentang Sasuke... Hinata berpikir-

"Kok, Uchiha-san makin ganteng?" bisikan retoris itu memang tidak penting, tapi Hinata tidak begitu.

Yang Hinata ingat adalah Sasuke siswa teladan yang pintar juga imut. Hinata, yang perlu kalian tahu, selalu mengubah hal indah layaknya Sasuke dengan imut. Frasa _"tampan"_ tidak **lucu** dan menggemaskan dibandingkan dengan _"imut"_, pikir Hinata kala itu.

Jadi, kata "ganteng" atau "tampan" itu bukankah sesuatu? Apalagi ia sempat berpikir Sasuke itu seksi. Persepsinya berubah karena tidak ada lagi kata imut, lucu dan gemas untuk Sasuke, hanya ada tampan, tampan, seksi, seksi, menggoda, lalu seksi dan -_**cukup!**_

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi dan pulang ke rumah. Ia yakin akan dimarahi ayah, tapi itu lebih aman ketimbang bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi. Suasana kosong di isi cahaya terang dari sinar matahari pagi melalui jendela besar. Ombak terlihat jelas dari sana.

Hinata menghela napas. Sasuke tidak ada dan ia lega, sangat.

Ia berdecak kagum dengan keindahan kamar yang baru ia sadari. Terlihat asri dengan dekorasi kayu yang mendominasi, bergaya etnik yang cantik. Jendela besar di depannya yang menampakan suasana musim panas yang ia sukai.

Hinata segera menggeledah kamar, mencoba menemukan pakaiannya namun tidak mendapatkan hasil. Lalu ia mengobrak-abrik lemari, menemukan apa pun yang bisa dikenakan -ia sudah tidak betah dalam kemeja kebesaran yang ia yakini milik Sasuke. Setelah menemukan baju yang cocok (aneh karena Sasuke menyimpan baju wanita) ia akan segera pergi, tapi mengerling pada sebuah dompet berwarna ungu _soft _di atas meja dekat LCD TV. Ia berasumsi itu miliknya, jadi ia ambil dan pergi.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat Hinata kesal dan sebagai pengetahuan baru saja, Sasuke itu penguntit yang _un-profesional_. Tidak tahu juga sih istilah _penguntit_ itu pas atau tidak. Tapi, Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan berjalan di sepanjang garis pantai tepat 5 meter di belakangnya itu mau tidak mau membuat Hinata risih juga.

Hinata berhenti tiba-tiba, memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit berputar lalu menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Sasuke yang ditatap cuma acuh dengan tangan masuk ke celana tiga perempat panjangnya. Tatapan Sasuke berpenjuru pada langit biru dan bersiul.

_Maksudnya apa sih? _

Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan juga. Seperti hipotesa abalnya, ia yakin ada yang berubah dan saat itulah ia sadar.

Postur tubuh. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke setinggi itu? Hinata memperhatikan bayangan mereka yang agak memanjang dan terlihat bedanya. Namun, tanpa itu pun orang tahu Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya.

Seingat Hinata lagi, seminggu yang lalu saat _Masa Orientasi Siswa_, tingginya tidak jauh dari Sasuke, mungkin 2 atau 3 centi. Tapi sekarang, puncak kepalanya saja hanya mencapai-sepertinya-telinga Sasuke.

_Pertumbuhan anak laki-laki sangat mengerikan! _

"Puas melihat sesuatu?"

A-apa maksudnya?

Hinata malu kepergok begini. _Kemana para helm? _

Hatinya berdebar-debar. Biar dikata tidak terlalu menggilai Sasuke, tetap saja ia terpesona. Bahkan sekarang, Hinata tidak yakin rasa sederhana itu akan berubah seperti apa saat Sasuke menatapnya intens kini, jangan lupakan pula kejadian tadi malam (yang ini Hinata tidak begitu yakin, tapi tidak mengacuhkannya juga).

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" itu refleks. Hinata akan selalu menjawab kalau dipanggil.

Sasuke membebaskan tangannya dari saku, "Hari ini cukup panas. Mau kutraktir es krim?" ia menghentakan dagu pada suatu arah. Oh, stan es krim!

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menunggu Hinata yang setengah ragu mengikutinya. Ia berjalan di belakang Sasuke, membuat jarak sekitar satu meter. Hinata sering terhenti karena pasir masuk ke sandalnya. Maka, saat ia tiba di stan yang ditunjuk Sasuke, _ice cream vanilla_ dengan _chocochip_ juga ceri merah di atasnya sudah disodorkan padanya.

"T-terima kasih."

Hinata menerima dengan perasaan bingung. Jantungnya entah mengapa berdetak abnormal. Ia pun menatap es krim yang dipegangnya. Itu favoritnya.

_Apa aku pernah memberitahunya? Kenapa ia bisa tahu? _

Tergugu atas pertanyaannya sendiri, ia rasa jawabannya tidak. Lalu kenapa bisa? Mereka tidak dekat di kelas, bahkan terkesan cuek. Lalu apa? Seberapa dekat hubungan mereka, sih?

"Esmu meleleh."

Hinata mendongak dan melihat Sasuke dengan sekaleng cola di tangan. Apa Sasuke tidak suka es krim?

Ia memperhatikan ketika Sasuke menegak cola tersebut. Setetes cola lolos dan mengalir dari rahang hingga keleher yang cukup berkeringat karena panas.

Hinata menelan ludah. Dalam hal seperti ini pun Sasuke terlihat seksi. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kontur tubuh Sasuke di balik kaus berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap yang sedikit transparan.

Ia berusaha menikmati es krimnya walau mata tidak memungkiri keberadaan Sasuke.

_Ya tuhan! Aku seperti pria bermata jelalatan_. Hinata menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran sesat.

Hampir saja es krimnya jatuh. Hinata terkejut ketika dagunya diangkat oleh jemari Sasuke.

"Ada es krim di sini," Sasuke menunjuk sudut bibir Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar menjatuhkan es krimnya kala Sasuke memebersihkan noda es dengan lidah -menjilatnya. Ia mematung dan bergetar, lebih-lebih saat lidah basah itu mencoba membelah bibirnya yang merapat lalu diikuti -**Plak!** -yang keras.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berlari, Sasuke masih di tempat lalu mengusap pipinya. Wajahnya memampang raut seperti tidak mandi sebulan.

.

.

.

Apa pun, mau kerikil, kerang, batu, kepala orang (?), batok kelapa ia tendang. Hinata meringis sakit atas kakinya. Cuma hal itu yang dapat menyalurkan kekesalannya.

Belum cukup kah ia menganggur-anggur(?)ku semalam? Sekarang ia mau melecehkanku di depan umum(penjaga stan es krim dan angin sepoi, tepatnya)?

Kini Hinata berjalan di garis pantai lagi, kakinya sesekali tersapu ombak yang bersahabat. Senja hampir tiba dan ia masih berkeliaran.

Sebetulnya, ia bingung mau kemana. Sempat ia bertanya pada seorang pengunjung pantai, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sebenarnya ia ada di mana? Jepang nampak berubah dalam semalam.

Tiba-tiba pusing menderanya lagi. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, di mana ibunya menunggunya di depan pintu rumah dengan gugurnya bunga Sakura. Waktu seakan berlompat-lompat dan sekarang sudah musim panas.

Ia mendudukan diri perlahan di atas pasir yang basah. Kepalanya pusing dan berat. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

Lama.

Senja mulai surut dengan hilangnya perlahan _sunset_ yang indah. Burung-burung berterbangan di garis cahaya. Cantik.

Mungkin kalian mengira Hinata tertidur di sana kalau melihatnya. Tapi...

"Apa -apa yang aku lakukan?" bisikannya lirih, hampir tersapu ombak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya pada ujung laut sana. Air mata ada di sana. Ada apa, Hinata?

Hinata sesegukan. Ia meletakan dagunya di lutut. Perlahan ia rogoh sesuatu di saku celana. Dompetnya. Ia membukanya dan kenyataan menyerangnya.

Ini memang bukan musim semi, tapi ini musim panas bulan Juli dan ia menangis kembali. Tidak ada foto ibunya di dompetnya, hanya seorang pria, Sasuke.

Kilasan balik terjadi. Kenangan memupuk perlahan memorinya. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini berulang kembali.

"Bodoh."

Hinata meratap. Ia menggerakan tangannya dan memposisikan di depan wajahnya. Ada sebuah cincin berlian melingkari jari manisnya. Cincinnya berkikau terkena cahaya terakhir surya. Itu _cincin pernikahannya. _

Matanya perih karena menangis. Pun, tangannya perih karena menampar Sasuke. Ia merasa menyesal dan marah pada kondisinya. Ingatannya begitu rapuh untuk suatu kegiatan berlebih dan ia kesal dengan keadaannya setelah terbangun.

Akankah Sasuke memaafkannya?

"S-Sasuke...," tangisnya makin dalam, air mata begitu mulus meluncur di pipi.

"Apa...?"

Mata perak membulat mendengar suara yang akrab. Ia merasakan kedua tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bukannya makin mereda, air matanya semakin banyak yang turun.

Sasuke khawatir lalu menghapus air mata istrinya, "Hina-

"A-apa aku," sesenggukan, "menyusahkanmu... lagi?" hidungnya merah kini.

Sasuke memberi ciuman di sepanjang jalur air mata dari samping. Ia memeluk istrinya makin dalam, "Kau baik itu lebih penting," kini mencium pundaknya.

"Apa kau... menyesal dengan keadaanku?" Hinata membersit hidungnya, tangisnya mulai reda.

"Ini sebuah ketegasan; **tidak**. Aku pasti sudah menolak sedari awal kalau aku berkata **ya**."

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata bengkak. Ia menoleh di mana kepala Sasuke bersandar di bahunya lalu mencium sebelah kelopak mata suaminya, "Terima kasih, Anata."

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke mengulur tangannya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kau butuh tidur-

"Tidak! Aku takut melupakanmu."

"Kita butuh tidur, Sayang. Kau tidak akan melupakanku karena aku akan melakukan _'vitamin' _sebelum tidur."

.

.

.

Hinata memerah dengan kata tersirat suaminya. Kenapa ia masih malu ya?

_Aku bukan anak SMA!_

.

.

.

.

_**FIN!**_

**A/N: Ngga yakin ini sesuai tema apa engga. Intinya sih gara-gara tidur. Penyakit Hina pun ngga parah-parah amat. Dan di sini mereka lagi _Honeymoon_, bo! Kekeke. XD**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca apalagi yang _review_ *pelukcium***


End file.
